Pirate Prince Meets Gryffindor Princess
by ChildOfApollo123
Summary: When Harry Potter, Prince of Pirates, finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy, intends to kidnap the Gryffindor Princess Ginny Weasley, he decides to protect the princess from Malfoy... By kidnapping her.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Harry James Potter was the infamous Pirate Prince, and the heir to the throne of the Pirate Throne—he would become the King of Pirates. He was known for being the son of late James Potter, the late King and for his brilliant green eyes. They say his eyes could make even the most coldhearted person feel love again.

But life at sea wasn't all treasure and Butterbeer. His rival and sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy, was constantly attacking his ship. Harry had finally cast a Distancing Charm on Malfoy's ship, which would keep him at least a mile away, but it didn't stop Malfoy from sending threatening messages via Owl Mail.

 _Looking forward to your birthday, are you Potty? Considering that's the day you become King of Pirates? Well, you can't become King if you're dead._

 _-Draco Malfoy, Captain of "The Fireball Ship"_

One day, Harry's best mate Ron Weasley came scurrying into his office.

"Harry! Harry, Malfoy has sent a message again. It's _awful!"_

"Ron, I've already told you: Malfoy can't attack us or harm anyone on this ship."

"But it's a _wedding invitation!_ He's to marry Princess Ginny of Gryffindor! _"_

Harry grabbed the invitation in Ron's hands. His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Princess Ginny, huh? Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Um, hate to remind you Potter, but that's my _sister._ We are not harming her in any way." Ron Weasley was once a part of the royal family, but he had run away two years ago.

"Ron, my friend, we are not harming her. We're merely…kidnapping her to scare the demons out of that little worm Malfoy."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

It was evening by the time the ship arrived to the Gryffindor Kingdom. Harry instructed his crew to stay on board. He would contact them if anything went wrong.

He tiptoed onto the Great Lawn of the Gryffindor Castle. He saw a redhead with a small gold crown strolling among the flowers. Harry held back a gasp.

Princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had fiery red hair that fell in soft waves down her back. She had little freckles sprinkled on her porcelain skin. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of mirth and life.

Harry shook his head and took out his wand. He tripped over a branch and fell onto a pile of leaves.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Being a princess wasn't all jewels and fancy dresses. Which, ironically, were the two things Ginny hated the most, aside from being forced to curtsy for stupid men with 'King' or 'Prince' or 'Duke' in their title. And as a princess, she was expected to be obedient, quiet and gentle. Ha! She was a tomboy, through and through. She adored playing Quidditch and sports. She had a short temper and was rough and energetic. Alright, she didn't mind wearing skirts, but she had to have shorts underneath.

Ginny was strolling in her garden after supper when she heard a _whomp_. She whipped around, alarmed, and saw a handsome young man, around her age, with round glasses, brilliant green eyes, and raven dark hair.

She recognized this guy immediately. It was Harry Potter! The evil pirate king was in her garden!

Ginny snatched her wand from her pocket and pointed at him.

"Stay back, you scoundrel," she hissed.

Harry stood up and smirked. Did this prissy little spoiled brat think she could defeat the prince of pirates? "Better put down that wand, princess," he said calmly.

"Why should I?" Ginny snapped.

Harry's wand was suddenly ripped out of his hand and landed in Ginny's hand.

"Impressive move, Princess." He snapped his fingers and Ginny was pulled towards him. He put an arm around her waist and grabbed his wand back. He flicked it and Ginny suddenly felt woozy and unfocused…

The last thing she heard was, "Sorry Princess, but it's gotta be done."

When Ginny woke up, she was in a wooden room. Literally, it was a huge room with wooden walls and a wooden floor. Why was she on a king-sized bed? She got up. Ow, her head hurt. She noticed a small hole in the wall. And-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" there was a green eye watched her through that hole! Wait, that was-

"Harry Potter."

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

He was watching her through a tiny hole in the wall. She was in The Storage Room, where they had originally kept their provisions. But he had a king-sized bed put in there so she'd be a little more comfortable. And, obviously, he had the food removed and placed in what used to be Romilda Vane's headquarters.

Ginny was trying, in vain, to cast a spell-any spell to help her escape. But Harry had cast a spell that didn't allow anyone to use magic in that room, with the exception of the wizard who had cast the spell.

Harry unlocked the door and walked in. Ginny stood up and quickly pointed her wand at him.

"Hello, Princess."

Ginny was glaring at him, shaking, pointing her wand at him. Unexpectedly, she started yelling at him.

"Look Potter, I knew you were a real rotten person, but to kidnap _the princess of Gryffindor_ on my _OWN PROPERTY?_ That's just **LOW.** And if you expect my parents to pay you losers a million pieces of gold in exchange for me, you're in for a rude awakening. The royal family will send out search parties for me to the four corners of the Land of Hogwarts, and when they find you they will hang each and every one of you pathetic little lowlifes." She had her hand on her hip and there was practically smoke coming out of her ears.

Her face was as red as her hair and her brown eyes were blazing with anger and hatred. Harry was actually frightened by the ferocity of her speech. For a seeming delicate princess, she was more like a spitfire.

"Look Ginny-"

"Don't call me by my name!"

"Alright _Princess,_ I know it seems bad-"

"You mean kidnapping me and knocking me unconscious and then bringing me to your ship seems bad? More like downright _evil!_ "

"But," Harry said calmly, "I have my reasons, and trust me, they are pure."

Ginny snorted. " _Pure?_ Must I remind you that you kidnapped me and imprisoned me in this small room? Does separating me from my friends and family seem very _pure_ to you?"

"Ginny! You're alright!"

And Ron Weasley ran into the room, a huge smile lighting up his freckled face.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

A redheaded boy came rushing into the room and hugged Ginny. She immediately recognized him.

"Ron! You're alive! Wait, why are you here? Did Potter kidnap you too?!" she turned to Harry quickly, her wand blazing. " _Reversius!"_ she cried, and the charm was broken. Now anyone could perform magic in the room.

"No, no!" Ron exclaimed, "He didn't kidnap me. Harry's my best friend!"

"Wait, _what_?" Ginny cried out. "How did-"

"I'll explain," Harry said. Ron grinned but his smile faded as Ginny glared at him.

"See," Ron jumped in, shaking his head at Harry, "two years ago I had seen Potter's ship at the coast. I was so sick of being hit on by every desperate girl I saw and everything about being a prince, so I sneaked onto this ship. Harry was pretty shocked to see me, but once I explained I became the third-in-command of the ship, next to Harry."

Ginny gasped. "Well," she cried out to Ron, "that settles it! You can get Hairy to take us back! Mum and Dad will be thrilled to see you!"

"Hey," Harry said indignantly, "My name is _Harry_!"

"I don't care," Ginny laughed, pleased at her idea, "Ron will take us back!"

"Well, see Gin, um, we actually have a really important reason for you to be here," Ron explained softly. "See, there's this pirate, Malfoy, who-"

Ginny's joyful expression faded. "YOU WANTED TO KIDNAP ME?" she cried. "for no bloody reason? To make Malfoy jealous? That's it. No. I'm not staying."

She shoved Harry aside, ignoring his put out expression. She stomped past the rest of the crew and to the steering wheel. She typed, "Gryffindor Kingdom" into the GPS system-she was surprised that pirates had one- and a light female voice instructed, "Turn east and stay on this course." On the blank screen, a very clear straight line had appeared.

"I'm finally going home," she thought.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Harry was embarrassed. Some ruthless pirate he was! How stupid of him. He should have cast a stronger spell on the room. And, you know, not left the door open.

He dashed to the steering wheel where Ginny was and cried out, "Lily! Cancel the route! We're not going to Gryffindor Kingdom!"

"Oh yes we are!" Ginny shouted. She turned around, her eyes blazing.

Harry threw himself at Ginny and toppled onto her. He pinned her on the floor and straddled her.

"Get off me, you sick pervert!" she shrieked, struggling under his grasp.

"You have to listen," Harry pleaded. "Draco Malfoy intends to marry you and rule over Gryffindor. He was planning his attack for tonight! I had to help."

Ginny rolled her eyes with a snort. "Please. As if I would marry some dirty pirate."

Harry ignored the comment and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He thrust it at her and stood up.

 _Hello Potty. I assume you've received my wedding invitation? Well, tonight I shall retrieve my bride, Ginny of Gryffindor, at her castle. We shall live happily, ruling over Gryffindor and the Seven Seas and Three Enchanted Oceans._

 _-Draco Malfoy, captain of "The Fireball Ship"_

"How do I know you didn't forge this?" Ginny demanded, but Harry saw a hint of panic in her eyes.

"See," Harry said "If Malfoy succeeded in kidnapping you, he would be ruler of Gryffindor and use all of its resources for evil."

Grudgingly, Ginny said, "So when are you taking me back?"

"As soon as it's safe." The blushing pirate stood up and marched off. "Ron will show you to the dining hall around five thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

 _Wow,_ the blushing princess thinks to herself. _He really_ is _cute!_

She was enjoying the view of the ocean through the window of her room when Ron tentatively walked into the room.

"Gin," he said, "Harry wants us in the dining hall. It's five-thirty."

"Right," Ginny said, turning.

"And by the way," Ron said with a smirk, "I saw him attack you near the steering wheel."

The princess of Gryffindor was actually stammering. "Well, see, I was, um, using the GPS system, and now I know that he was protecting me, and—"

"Oh come on now. I can keep a secret." Ron laughed and dragged her to the dining hall.

It was a fine room, with gold furnishings and velvet draping. A huge mosaic window sent beams of light bouncing around the room. There was a huge table with a white silk tablecloth in the center of the room. In the center of all this was Harry, in a white shirt and jeans.

Ginny was practically drooling, and it wasn't because of the scent of shepard's pie wafting through the room. The white shirt showed off his muscles and tan skin.

Harry's eyes seemed to linger on her for a second longer than necessary. Ginny felt herself blushing as she took her seat.

Ron left somewhere around six, but Ginny barely noticed. She was deep in conversation with Harry, telling him about her life as a princess and he was telling her about his life as a pirate.

Around seven o'clock, she and Harry stood up and walked to the deck to watch the sun set.

The sky was turning beautiful shades of orange, red and yellow with tints of pink.

A cold breeze was in the air, and Ginny shivered. Instinctively, she shifted closer to Harry.

Harry put an arm around her casually, and Ginny felt the warmth radiating off of his skin.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ginny was leaning against him. He was trying to act casual and cool, but it was hard with this beautiful girl so close to him.

"Ginny," he whispered, playing with her fiery locks.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, snuggling closer. She looked up expectantly.

He shifted so his face was closer to Ginny's. He felt her breath hitch and her heart beat a little faster. Although, that could be because his heart was going considerably quicker.

She moved closer and closer…and their lips touched. Merlin, her lips were soft. She tasted like strawberries. Did he suddenly sprout wings? Harry felt like he was floating.

When they came up for air, they were both breathing heavily and smiling goofily.

"Wow," Harry said happily, "that was great."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "It was. I had no idea pirates were so good at snogging!"

"And I had no idea wild tomboy princesses had such soft lips," Harry commented. He chuckled when Ginny turned pink.

A loud "Ah _hem!_ " startled them. Ron was smirking at them with an arm around a blushing girl with bushy brown hair wearing a wrinkled blue dress.

"Hi, Ginny," she said shyly. "I'm Hermione. Er, Ron and I were—"

"We're an _item_ ," Ron announced smugly. He grinned even bigger when Hermione swatted his arm.

Harry explained, "Hermione's the cook/fourth in command."

"Gee," Ginny said with a small smile, "There a lot of people _in command."_

Ron grinned and said, "Well, when it comes to certain matters, I'm sure you really command Harry" to Ginny.

"Same to you and Hermione," Ginny fired back. Hermione giggled as Ron turned the same shade of red as his hair.

Suddenly, in the middle of the flirty scene, a huge black owl appeared, dropped a letter onto Harry's head and disappeared.

"Ugh," Harry grumbled, "More junk mail from Malfoy."

 _Potty, I know you have kidnapped my fiancée. I will not rest 'til I find Princess Ginny._

 _Draco Malfoy, Captain of "the Fireball Ship"_

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively. "He's not going to attack, is he?"

"Ginny, if he does, he won't harm you." He pecked her cheek as reassurance, and she blushed.

Hermione frowned as she flipped through a huge book. "This is the fifth copy of his own stupid autobiography he's sent. He plans to change his name to Draco Malfoy - Weasley. Ugh!"

Ron flushed angrily. "He won't marry my sister!" he bellowed. Sparks flew from his wand.

"Calm yourself, Weasley," Hermione cooed and she put her arms around his shoulders, his hands on his chest.

Ron grinned. "Gee, if that's the outcome, I should get super angry more often," he said as she planted a kiss on his neck.

"If you don't mind, I don't feel like making my dinner, um, make a second appearance," Ginny said. She turned slightly green and grabbed Harry's hand as she darted towards her room.

"Have fun, mate!" crowed Ron. Moments later Ginny heard footsteps leading to a room above hers, which she assumed was Ron's. Giggles were heard and Hermione giggled " _Ron!"_ as a tiny slap, flesh against flesh, was heard.

Harry shuddered, shook it off and pulled Ginny on the bed. Ginny grinned impishly at Harry as she pulled him onto the bed.

They spent the night snogging. Harry occasionally felt Ginny up and she giggled. Before Ginny retaliated, Harry would pin her to the bed and trail kisses down her neck.

They were both thinking, _Wow._

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Harry was happier than he had been in a long time. Finally, someone he could talk to aside from Ron and Hermione who liked him for _him_ , not for the rich pirate prince. You wouldn't believe how many girls throw themselves at a guy just because he's technically, sort of royalty. And had a boatful of Galleons.

When he saw Ginny go to the dining hall the next morning for breakfast, his heart lifted. Harry ran over and hugged her.

"Morning, stinky breath," he said.

"Morning, bedhead," she replied, with a peck on his cheek.

Ron and Hermione were already in the dining hall, enjoying stacks of strawberry pancakes Hermione had prepared.

"Yay, pancakes!" Ginny exclaimed. Her face lit up with a childish grin.

Harry laughed as Ginny mowed through a stack of five huge pancakes drowning in maple syrup.

Hermione smirked at Harry.

"You're staring at Ginny," she pointed out. Sure enough, he was staring at her chomping down on the pancakes. Ginny looked up and swallowed.

"Can you blame the old chap? Girls who devour pancakes are the best type of girls," Ginny joked.

Everyone laughed at that and ate all the pancakes. They went to their own cabins to wash up and went up to the deck to chat.

Overall, it had been a great morning.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Weeks had passed since Harry had met Ginny, and the days were spent lazily lounging on the deck with Ginny on his lap chatting with Ron and Hermione. They ate their meals outside and were enjoying themselves a great deal, but the love-struck pirate had a nagging feeling in his gut. He knew Ginny was enjoying herself—it was obvious. But she had to be missing her home and her brothers. Who wouldn't? And he felt a little guilty for keeping her away from them, and kidnapping her in the first place even though his intentions were good.

"Gin," he said in the evening after a quick snog. "We need to talk."

The princess shifted. "Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Do you miss your home?"

Ginny startled, and sat up. "Well…now that you mention it…" she trailed off.

Harry stood up. "You have to see your family," he insisted.

"But Harry, what about you and Ron and Hermione?" demanded Ginny. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Well…"

"I'll just send an owl," the princess compromised.

Harry handed her some parchment and his best eagle feather quill.

 _Dear Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George,_

 _Sorry for leaving so abruptly and scaring the living daylights out of Mum. Please do not send any search parties out to look for me. I'm fine. I'll return soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Harry sent Hedwig to the Gryffindor Castle to deliver the message.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ginny felt like a crummy person. She hadn't thought about her family once on the ship with Harry. In the veginning yes, but not after. She was having such a lovely time that she had completely forgotten that her family, in the Gryffindor Castle, was probably worried sick about her. Of course the people of Gryffindor Kingdom were probably searching for her, hoping to find her and present her to Queen Molly and King Arthur in exchange for a handsome sum of money, or in the boys' case her hand in marriage. Ginny wouldn't stand it. She wanted to stay here, but she wanted to see her family again.

But it had felt so good to not be…worshipped, she supposed, and to be treated like an actual person with feelings and morals instead of some prissy spoiled princess. Her friends were amazing, and they really _understood_ her. But Ginny couldn't decide—she wanted to be part of both worlds.

 _Great, now I'm starting to sound like The Little Mermaid,_ Ginny thought bitterly.

After Harry sent Hedwig out, she noticed something odd. There was a huge ship with a waving flag that had a green snake embroidered on it heading straight in the direction of Harry's ship!

"Harry, look! Who does that ship belong to?"

Harry paled. "Ginny, that's Malfoy's ship! He can't see you here! Hermione! We need that Disguise Potion!"

Hermione rushed up to them with a glass full of blue stuff.

Ginny grimaced but gulped it down. She suddenly grew a lot taller and her skin very tan. Her eyes had turned blue and her hair curly and the color of gold. Her eyelashes were long and her lips full and pink. Ginny's freckles were gone. She smiled, and perfect pearly white teeth were revealed.

"Does my appearance look different? _"_ Harry jumped when Ginny spoke with a French accent.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Whoa. "Um, yes."

What happened to Ginny? She's turned into some…some French model.

Before Harry could say anything else, he heard a menacing voice.

"Hello, Potty. I see you're uglier than ever." Malfoy was standing on his ship, smirking. "See, I, unlike you, have inherited my dear father's ship, therefore I am captain. You are not yet a king, therefore this is not your ship yet."

"Yes, well, you, unlike me, are an ugly git, therefore I am telling you to get off my ship."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny laughed.

Malfoy looked at Ginny and his grey eyes widened.

"Hello, fair maiden. I am Draco Malfoy, captain of the Fireball Ship. Pray tell, what is your name?"

Ginny spoke in her cute French accent. "Yes, yes, I am—er, Marie François."

Ron, Hermione and Harry stared but Malfoy didn't notice.

"What an enchanting name," he said. "Well, Marie, may I invite you aboard my ship?"

Ginny paled. "Um, _non_ , for you see, I am engaged! Yes, engaged to zees—" she pointed to Harry "Zees pirate."

Ron said, "You are?"

Hermione was staring at Ginny, her mouth gaping open.

Harry was staring too, blushing furiously. "Umm…"

Malfoy was disappointed, but he regained his composure. "I have come to search for the _much fairer_ Princess Ginevra Weasley, Princess of Gryffindor. Have you seen her?"

"Non, non, I have not yet seen this princess of whom you speak. Good day, good day, _au revoir! J'espère qu'on va se revoir, à la prochaine_ _,_ GOODBYE!" Ginny shoved Malfoy onto the plank he had attached to Harry's ship.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Holy Holyhead Harpies.

What a disgusting, sleazy excuse for a man!

He claims he's engaged to her, Ginny, but he hits on Marie François. What a joke! As if any idiot would fall for him.

Ginny felt a subtle cold wind and looked in Hermione's hand mirror. She is back to her old, redheaded self. Too bad—she kind of liked being this exotic French model. _Quel dommage._ But…she doubts Harry would fall for a French model. Well…would he? No, she decided, he has me. And he likes me for me.

Harry bounded over and seized her in a hug.

"You were brilliant!" he cries out. He locks lips with her for a brief moment, then frowns. "Hey, it's Malfoy's stupid owl."

Ginny pouted

Harry grabbed the parchment and the owl disappeared.

You are cordially invited to the

Wedding of Draco Malfoy, captain of The Fireball Ship

And Pansy Parkinson, his bride

Date: 9:30 A.M.; 12 August (on the Fireball Ship)

Gifts are mandatory

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

What?

Parkinson is Malfoy's bride? What a joke!

Well, there is no way he is attending the wedding, and neither is anyone else on the ship.

Suddenly, there was a loud _smack_ and he whipped around to find Hermione and Ron quickly broke apart, blushing furiously.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Geez Ron, you'd think that by now you'd be able to control your hormones. Considering that girl Lavender was always snogging you…"

"What?" Hermione demanded, looking at Ron.

"No! Um, that was like two years ago Ginny…" Ron stuttered.

"No, tell me about this Lavender, Ron," Hermione insisted.

"Well—she was a real idiot," Ron began. "She gave me a _gold chain with "My Sweetheart"_ on it for Christmas. She called me Won Won! See, she's a real git. Wait, that was two years ago. Why are you so upset?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just don't like the idea of any other girl dating you…or snogging you."

Ron grinned saucily at her. "You're a much better kisser than her," he said cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged to Ron's bedroom.

"Have fun mate!" Harry called out, amused.

"Hermione, make sure that you get a peek of his poodle-shaped birthmark!" Ginny called out.

"Hey!" Ron's voice shouted. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

The next day, Ginny woke up with her dress on the floor, her lingerie loosely hanging from her body and Harry's arms around her.

She sighed happily and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, but a sudden thought hit her that felt like being knocked over by a pile of bricks.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

"Harry, we need to go back to Gryffindor Kingdom. I need to see my family."

This woke Harry up. "Oh," he said sadly. "You're leaving?"

"I just want to see my family. Then I want to explore the world with you," Ginny pleaded.

"Okay," Harry said decisively.

Once everyone was up and finished the strawberry waffles Hermione made, they started to go back to Gryffindor Kingdom.

In a few days, the ship was at the port of Gryffindor Kingdom.

"Here," Hermione said to Harry, handing him a glass of blue potion, "drink this. It's the Disguise potion Ginny drank. If people see the infamous Harry Potter at the port they'll freak out."

Harry's emerald eyes widened and he chugged the potion down.

Ginny's eyes widened as her beloved boyfriend changed in a few minutes.

Harry was completely different. His hair color had stayed the same, but was curly. His skin was tan and his eyes went from emerald green to sapphire blue. He became more muscular and his teeth, which were a bit pearly before, were so shiny and white they were kind of blinding. He was much taller now.

Ginny was staring, her mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, love, or you'll catch flies," Harry said, but with a strong British accent.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

 _Wow,_ Harry thought, _I look good._

Ginny was staring like she was looking at a god. Frankly, Harry felt a bit insulted. Was he not good looking enough for her before?

Ginny blinked and said, "Wow, Harry, you look hot."

Ron said, "Let's get on with it. You can shag later."

Harry and Ginny blushed, but Apparated at the port together.

Hermione and Ron Apparated right after them. They made their way to the castle.

The citizens of Gryffindor Kingdom were staring. The long-lost prince and the princess, just casually walking towards the castle?

"Your Highness!" "Where have you been?" "Prince Ron! Princess Ginny!"

Calls from excited people were thrown at them from all directions, as well as death glares from several sixteen-year-old girls and boys. Who was this bushy-haired stranger, and why was she with the prince? And that handsome dark-haired stranger, who was he?

Fifteen minutes later, the four friends had arrived at the castle.

The guards, bewildered, bowed and allowed them to pass. Ginny noticed the closer they got to the castle, the tighter Harry's grip on her hand got.

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered to him. "Once we explain, my parents will love you as much as I do." she pecked his cheek.

Harry nodded, still anxious.

Cries of "GINNY! RON!" filled the castle as Queen Molly, King Arthur, and the five other princes rushed to their family members.

Ginny held tight to her boyfriend's hand as she embraced her family.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Who are they?" Queen Molly asked, gesturing to Hermione and Harry.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," Ginny said, gesturing to Harry.

"What?" King Arthur cried.

"Um, Harry, won't you explain?" Ginny said nervously. His appearance was changing quickly and soon he was back to his normal self. There were gasps.

After hours of explanations, interruptions and tears, Harry was officially accepted by the whole Weasley family, although Ginny's brothers were watching him very closely as he hugged Ginny. Ron was also forgiven for leaving, but had a twenty-four watch placed upon his head.

"Hermione, Harry, you two simply must stay at the castle!" Queen Molly cried, pulling Hermione, Harry and her two once-missing children in her arms.

"Well Mum," Ginny said, "That's the thing. I want to explore the world with them! Go sailing, visit the three other kingdoms! I don't want to stay cooped up in the castle. Heck, I haven't even seen all of Gryffindor Kingdom!"

There were a ton of arguments, and yelling, and glares shot at Harry, but Queen Molly and King Arthur made a compromise:

Ginny and Harry, twice a month, were allowed to sail around the world, and so were Ron and Hermione. The rest of the time was to be spent in the Kingdom.

"Deal!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Ron, Hermione and Harry agreed happily.

Harry's name was cleared and, somehow, Draco Malfoy was arrested for attempted burglary. He tried to break into a jewelry store to buy Pansy Parkinson a ring.

And with that, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
